Amping It Up
Amping it Up is the sixteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill sitting on the ground. Scott: Okay, Bulbasaur and Eevee, we got some major training to do if we wanna beat the next gym! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Jill, you can watch my egg, right? Jill: I will as if i'm zealous for it! Scott: ..... Was that a yes? Jill: Yeah. Scott: Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee opens its mouth and a black orb appears in front of it, and it shoots towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Dodge it! Bulbasaur jumps over the ball. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur shoots razor sharp leaves out of the side of its bulb, and the leaves go straight towards Eevee. Scott: Dig! Eevee begins burrowing into the ground, avoiding the sharp leaves. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee emerges from directly underneath Bulbasaur, knocking it into the air. The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy, sneaking into the Vermillion City jail. Butch: Why exactly are we doing this? Cassidy: We need to break Oakley and Annie out of jail! Butch: I hate Annie and Oakley! They always get my name wrong! Cassidy: Everybody gets your name wrong! Plus, we need them because they are really good at tracking down Pokemon. Cassidy and Butch bump into something. They look up to see an angry woman. Officer Jenny: And what exactly do you two think you're doing? Butch: Oh... Heehee. Primeape, DynamicPunch! Butch throws Primeape out of its ball, and the Pokemon starts punchung Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny: Augh! Ouch! Stop it! Ow! Growlithe, Fire Blast! A small Growlithe comes running and shoots a ray of fire at the Pokemon. Butch: Keep fighting her, Primeape! Cassidy: We gotta find their cell! Butch and Cassidy run around the prison and eventually come across the right cell. Annie, the older of the two sisters, is sitting on the floor, playing some type of card game. She has long blonde hair which is shaped into huge pigtails, silver earings, a black shirt with a tiny red "R" in the corner, and pants that is black on one leg and red on the other. Annie: Butch? Cassidy? Giovanni sent you, didn't he! Cassidy: He did! And were here to get you out! Annie: Finnaly! This place smells so bad and it is hard to maintain my beautiful hair! Oakley, the younger of the two sisters, is standing in the corner. She has short grey hair with the sides of it pointing up, a black shirt with a small purple "R" on the corner, and pants with black on one leg and purple on the other. Oakley: Would you at least hurry up? The Officer is coming! Cassidy: Go, Raticate! Cassidy throws a Pokeball into the air and it releases with a white beam. Raticate: Raaaat! Cassidy: Dig! Quickly! Raticate begins scratching the hard floor, but it is too strong for Raticate. Oakley: Wait... You mean Giovanni didn't even give you any speical gear or anything? Butch: Psssssshhhhhh! We don't need gear! Cassidy: But this isn't working! Wait... Use Rock Smash! Raticate's hand glows yellow, and it thrusts is hand into the ground, smashing the cement floor. Cassidy: Okay, now use Dig! Raticate burrows into the ground and emerges on the other side of the cell. Oakley: Okay, go in the hole! Annie: Are you kidding me? There is no way that i'm crawling into that tiny hole! My hair will get filthy! Oakley: Go! Oakely pushes her sister into the hole and hops in after her. Officer Jenny: There they are! Officer Jenny approaches the cell, followed by several other Police Men. Annie emerges from the hole, and stand up. Annie: That was even worse than I expected! Butch: That doesn't matter, just go now! Annine: Ok. I'll go find my Pokemon! Oakley emerges from the hole. Oakley: Great! It's the police! Oakley follows her sister, and the two come back with two Pokeball's. Officer Jenny: Go Arcanine! A big orange Pokemon comes running in. Arcanine: Arcay! Cassidy: Raticate, Tackle! Raticate tackles the orange Pokemon. Oakley: Vileplume, go! Oakley throws a gold Pokemon with a purple kiss mark on it, and a Vileplume emerges with a black beam. Annie: Go Beedrill! Annie throws a half black, half white Pokeball with a red kiss mark on it, and a Beedrill shoots out with a purple beam. Annie: Beedrill, Pin Missile! Oakley: PoisonPowder! Beedrill sticks out its hands, and its arms glow white and releases multiple white needs towards the police. Vileplume releases a purple powder out of its bulb. Police Man: *cough* They're escaping! Butch: Now, run run! Oakley and Annie, and Butch and Cassidy return their Pokemon to their balls, and run out of the jail. Annie: So... What the boss need us to do? Cassidy: It's Project2. Oakley: Oh. The scene changes back to Scott, continuing his battle. Scott: Use Energy Ball! Bulbasaur opens its mouth and a dark green orb appears. Bulbasaur shoots the orb towards eevee. Scott: Shadow Ball! Eevee opens its mouth and a black ball shoots out and hits the green ball. The two collide and explode, creating green and black sparkles to flicker in the air. Scott: Oooooh! Pretty! Jill: That would be perfect for a contest! Scott: Now, Tackle! Eevee hops into the air and lunges towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Grab Eevee! Bulbasaur fires two vines out of the side of its bulb, and they wrap around Eevee's waste and grab her. Scott: Throw her! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur launches Eevee into the air. Scott: Land on your feet, Eevee! Eevee falls throught the air and twists it feet to the left, however, it lands on its back. Scott: No, Eevee! Eevee: Eev! Jill: Needs a little work! Scott sits down near Eevee. Scott: It's okay Eevee! You'll nail that landing after a little work! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: You'll both do great at the next Gym! I am positive! Jill: Ready to go? Scott: Yep. Just need my egg. Jill: It's right- WHERE IS IT!!!?? Scott: YOU LOST MY EGG?? Jill: I promise it was here a second ago! Scott: You lost my egg! Jill: No, I didn't! It was right here! Scott: I can't beleive you! You said you'd watch it! Jill: Look!!! There it is! Jill points to the blue object, rolling down the hill. Scott: RUN!!! GET THE EGG!!! Category:Episodes